Sense & Serenity
by Charlotte Bog
Summary: My version of a Pride & Prejudice type of story. 2 sisters love the same boy, and one sister is dying, and the other might have an arranged marriage to another boy? Trust me this will have something to do with Pride & Prejudice they are friends
1. Chapter 1

Secrets and Serenity

By: Charlotte Bog

Note to Those Who May Read:

I am attempting to write this book because I want to see how far I can take it. This book is a test of my endurance. I hope that whether I finish this or not that I will learn something from it. So let it be known that I, Charlotte Lydia Bog, am on a quest for knowledge or endurance, or maybe both? We will see in the end

Chapter 1 Annabelle

I carefully positioned myself in a way that I could see past all the trees that lined the road up to the plantation. I then saw the carriage. Yes! I cried out inside my head. I could not wait to see William. William was my childhood friend that had gone off to war against America a few years ago. The carriage then stopped right in front of me. My heart pounded. William stepped out of the carriage. I said, "William!" He walked towards me arms out wide, smiling. I was then enveloped in his hug and I took the time to evaluate him. William had grown tall, by the size of the biceps that were hugging me I could say strong too, he was well dressed in the uniform of a well decorated solider, his eyes were still the same piercing blue that gave me the chills if I looked at them too long, and his smile was that perfect goofy smile he had when he was a little boy. I suddenly realized that we had quit hugging and I was just staring at him now. I quickly looked away embarrassed. I then said, "Please come inside."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Rosalinda

I peered out the window. My sister, Annabelle, was talking to some boy. Annabelle seemed to be elated. I had never seen her like that before she was always calm around boys. This boy must mean something to her. I could not blame her though he was quite handsome. I sighed and my breath fogged up the window. I quickly wiped it away, anxious not to miss a moment. I imagined myself trading places with her. I had to because I had never met a boy before, to be honest I really knew no one except my maid, my parents, Annabelle, and the Charlestons. Well, I don't really know the Charlestons but I have overheard enough conversations between them and my parents to know them in my mind. The Charlestons son, James, has his eye on Annabelle. I doubt that he knows I exist. Mother and Father keep the fact that I exist just a rumor because I have a sickness. I am pale, small, green eyed, and have dark, curly hair. My sickness prevents me from going outside or meeting people because I could be exposed to something else and become even more fragile. Last year was the worst, some days I could not even get out of bed. The doctors have no idea what it is; all the do is give me pain killers and say hope for the best. Well, I am still hoping. My sister and the mystery boy head inside…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Annabelle

William and I step into the spacious opening of the mansion. I quickly call out, "Martha!" and she comes running out.

"Yes Miss?" Martha answers.

"Please prepare the sitting room with tea and a plate of lunch for William, I am sure he is hungry." I answer. Martha runs of attending to her duties. "So, gallant solider," I say as we sit in the sitting room, "tell all of what has happened. Don't leave out a single thing out!" William finishes chewing and starts telling me stories of all his battles, how he became a Colonel, and all the interesting men in his squadron. I believe we must have talked for at least 2 hours. I finally said that I must go prepare for dinner and suggested he do the same. The second I closed my door I let out a little squeal. I had never felt this way about anyone before. My mind kept racing over all the things he had done and said. I was not sure I could make it to dinner to see him again. I quickly picked out my favorite dinner dress. The dress was a soft lilac with lace on the ends of the sleeves that I paired with my amethyst necklace. Long ago William had said he liked me best in purple, I had remembered. I put my hair up in a way that a few of the curls fell down and framed my face. The second I was done I raced out of my room and tried to compose myself, unsuccessfully. William was wearing his red officers uniform. I practically fell down the steps when I first saw him. Everything about him was perfectly fashioned and placed. He gave one of his smiles and I could do nothing but smile back…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rosalinda

My sister must have gone into the parlor because she knows I can not hear her conversation in there…sneaky devil. I paced around my room. What to do know? I quickly decided to use my secret chute that went from my room to the kitchen. I slipped down the chute and attempted to land gracefully at the bottom, which sadly did not happen. I slowly made my way through the kitchen and pressed my ear against the wall. I could hear my sister and the boy laughing. "William! That is hilarious!" my sister said.

William… that is the boys name… My sister then said some words and I could here both of them quietly get up. They must be getting ready to leave. I crouched into the corner and hoped that no one would walk into the kitchen. After a couple of minutes of waiting I walked out to see William in the hallway. I quickly ran back into the kitchen and scrambled into the chute and put a sheet in front of it. I could here William call out "Who is there! Come out!"

William slowly made his way to the kitchen. I knew he was walking around to see where I was hiding. William finally left. I carefully took the servants stairs up from the kitchen and crept slowly down the hallway and closed the door to my room. I then breathed deeply and laid down. My god! I could have been seen. My parents would be so mad. I hope that William does not mention seeing someone at dinner. I huddled up into a fetal position and fell asleep. I woke up two hours later and stretched, brushed my hair, and ate my dinner. I stayed up late pondering everything that had happened today. I sat on my window seat looking over the grounds just wishing, waiting, and wishing that someday I could meet William in person. I wonder if he is thinking about me right now? I pressed my hands against the cold glass and looked at one star and made my wish. "I hope that I will heal and get to fall in love." Then I felt a longing in my heart that I feel every so often. Something you can only understand when you have had much sorrow in your life and I suddenly began to cry.


End file.
